Doritos
by Moxietek
Summary: Kida discovers that aside from tasting amazing, Doritos dust has another purpose. A purpose that he takes full advantage of.


Junk food wasn't something that Izaya particularly enjoyed. To be exact, he despised it. Which did make sense since he's had countless compliments / comments on his skinny figure. It wasn't like he prohibited it from entering his body. He just had a ridiculously fast metabolism and a sharp hatred for most unhealthy snacks. Kida knew this perfectly well, so he also knew not to expect any signs of fast food or overly sweet treats in Izaya's apartment. Thus, when he came across the bag of unopened Doritos in the cupboard that he'd been rummaging, he was more than surprised. Although, he wasn't complaining.

Having already devoured a half of the bag, the thought of saving some for the person who most likely purchased them, struck his mind. Kida glanced down at the open packet, averting his attention from the dull soap opera that droned on in the background. The triangular chips simply lay untouched at the bottom, feelings of temptation beginning to rise in the blonde.

"Izaya's not going to mind.." Kida murmured to himself, before promptly slipping his hand back into the bag and grabbing several chips at once.

...

"Kida-kun~! I'm home!"

The said blonde jolted a little at the sheer loudness of the other's voice, tearing him away from the fictional world of the cheesy programme he was watching to fight boredom. He swallowed the contents in his mouth, licking his lips to clear away any dust that may have been smeared onto them. A soft noise emitted from Kida's throat, wordlessly acknowledging Izaya's return.

"What, no "I missed you, my darling boyfriend" or anything like that?"

Kida snorted.

"I don't like to tell lies to the one I love." He remarked, picking up on the sound of Izaya padding over to the couch that he was lounging upon.

"Just as blunt as ever, eh, Kida-kun~?" The boy could see the egoistic smirk plastered across the man's face, even if he hasn't turned around yet.

"Did you expect me to suddenly change my entire personality whilst you were out?" Kida questioned, setting the nearly empty bag of Doritos aside and tilting his head back against the top of the sofa.

Izaya's smug face hovered centimetres above the other's, his mouth parting to respond before it abruptly shut. It took a couple of seconds for the male to respond, and by that time, a curious expression had developed on his face.

"Where did you find those?"

Kida followed the man's line of sight, which was pointed none too subtly at the chips.

"The kitchen."

Izaya raised a brow.

"I don't buy Doritos."

"Well, I didn't sneak them in here last night, if that's what you're trying to imply!"

The raven straightened his posture, appearing to be pondering something as he sauntered around the couch. He stood silently in-front of Kida for a few moments, eventually plopping down next to him.

"I suppose Shinra must have left them since he's one of _those_ people who digest this sort of rubbish."

Kida rolled his eyes at the other's words, reaching for the TV remote with his left hand before Izaya grasped onto his wrist. He flicked his eyes over at the other with a somewhat confused look.

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare touch my possessions with those disgusting fingers of your's."

Kida had initially been offended at the insult. He thought that his fingers were rather elegant and his nails were certainly filed. However, when he glanced at his hand, he noticed why they had provoked the informant.

A bright orange powder completely coated three of his digits, a small amount on the back of his hand as well. The blonde observed Izaya's irked expression for a moment before an idea popped into his mind.

"You think they're disgusting?"

"That's what I said."

Kida grinned, bringing the digits up to his lips and tracing the shape of his slightly parted mouth. He then slid his index finger deep into his warm mouth, opening it fully so that Izaya would be able to see everything. The blonde slowly ran his tongue up and down the digit, ignoring the light blush that was beginning to colour his cheeks. Once he had licked the powder off that finger, he popped another one in. This time, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on it, allowing a couple of sultry moans to slip out. He kept his gaze locked on Izaya's eyes, noticing the haze of desire that was gradually glazing over. Just as he was about to clean his thumb, Izaya rose to his feet and snatched the boy from the couch, throwing him over his shoulder. Kida merely giggled, pleased that his plan had lead to these actions.

"You still think they're disgusting?"

His smile vanished as a yelp sounded from his throat, which was the result of Izaya's hand roughly groping his backside.

"Not particularly. Let's just see if you can put that delectable tongue of your's to work, hm?"

Kida's face burned red, taking note of the indication that his mouth would soon be full to the brim. And not of Doritos.


End file.
